Doble vida ¿doble corazón?
by Chibi Chise
Summary: Con sólo cerrar los ojos la joven pelirroja se traslada a otro lugar, su cuerpo y mente no cambian, pero si su realidad, cual de las dos es la verdadera y cual sólo un sueño? “La gente que quiero no es la misma”A&S º UA chap 6 up! RR x fa!
1. ¿Mi novio o mi jefe?

**Doble vida ¿doble corazón?**

**Summary: **Con sólo cerrar los ojos la joven pelirroja se traslada a otro lugar, su cuerpo y mente no cambian, pero si su realidad, cual de las dos es la verdadera y cual sólo un sueño? "La gente que quiero no es la misma"A&S º UA

**N/A: **No se como se me ocurrió la idea para este Fan Fic…pero me pareció bastante original, se jugará mucho con el tiempo, así que deberán prestar atención a eso. Ojalá les guste el desarrollo de la historia, ya que un poco depende de ustedes, de sus mensajes, porque en realidad solo tengo pensada la idea básica, el comienzo, lo demás lo iré viendo a medida que avance…

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Prólogo**

No se puede vivir sólo de sueños… aunque estos nos proporcionen felicidad, y llenen esos espacios vacíos que la realidad no logra ocupar, no podemos basar nuestra felicidad en esperanzas e ilusiones que llegan a nosotros mientras dormimos o soñamos despiertos… Para algunos, es lindo soñar, sentir esa dulce sensación de alegría al ver echo "realidad" eso que tanto queremos, pero también nos genera luego una enorme decepción, al ver que la verdad no era tal como la habíamos visto unos minutos antes, en esa ilusión creada por nuestra mente… tal vez se trata de un pequeño espejo de la realidad, un fragmento distorsionado de la misma que busca complacernos… esa es la parte triste de lo que nosotros llamamos "soñar",imaginar una realidad alterna, primero la desesperación, queremos volver a sentirnos así… completos y simplemente felices…así que lentamente volvemos a acostarnos cerrando los ojos con fuerza…para que las imágenes regresen a nosotros, para que ese suave sentir vuelva a invadirnos provocando una calidez en nuestro pecho que nos llena el alma….

Esa, es una concepción, también están quienes creen que el sueño es innecesario, inútil, una perdida de tiempo… para que imaginar con algo que jamás podrá realizarse? Allí es cuando comienzan a jugar los sentimientos de cada uno, la forma en que cada cual quiere vivir su vida…allí se diferencian los que encuentran la satisfacción en lo que tienen a su alcance, que no ven mas allá, de los que además de lo material, valoran lo que sólo ellos parecen percibir…un mundo paralelo a este, el mundo que cada uno sueña y proyecta desde su mente a su corazón.

º Así como las nubes sólo cambian de forma pero su esencia es la misma mi vida era como un remolino de colores, cada día con una tonalidad distinta…º

**Capítulo I: Mi novio o mi jefe?**

Un día frío de fines de Junio, la pelirroja de ojos azules se encontraba sentada en el parque cercano al centro esperando… parecía sacada de un cuadro, por cuanto tiempo había estado frente al espejo pensando que se pondría ese día? Había echo un excelente trabajo eligiendo su atuendo… Llevaba unos pantalones de corderoy de tiro bajo marrón oscuros, un sweater grueso color rojo y una bufanda bordó y amarillo haciendo juego con su gorro de lana y un par de guantes, las botas negras daban el toque final haciéndola verse preciosa. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas a causa del frío que acariciaba su rostro tibio.

La joven esperaba viendo a la gente pasar de un lado a otro del lugar… era viernes por la noche, ese lugar estaba repleto de parejas que se encontraban para salir… porque él tardaba tanto? Ya hacia diez minutos que debería haber llegado...suspira algo preocupada, y si no iba?...baja la mirada depositándola en el suelo… pares de zapatos, zapatillas sandalias pasaban ante sus ojos tristes sin detenerse …cada minuto que pasaba su angustia iba en aumento… la idea de que nunca llegaría cada vez se hacia mas presente…

Se sobresalta al sentir la mano posarse sobre su hombro, al levantar la vista se encontró con el rostro del muchacho que esperaba frente al de ella…casi podía sentir su aliento sobre su cara… el aroma que siempre lo acompañaba parecía embriagarla haciéndola perder la conciencia…dejando su mente en blanco…

-Asuka? –Preguntó él chico de ojos oscuros y cabello despeinado con una pequeña sonrisa- Discúlpame por hacerte esperar…-agregó rascándose la cabeza algo apenado-

Se trataba de un hombre alto… al parecer unos años mayor que ella que vestía de forma elegante, claro, acababa de salir de su trabajo, y ese había sido el motivo del retraso, era dueño de una importante empresa inmobiliaria. La chica de cabello largo niega con la cabeza y se pone de pie, acto seguido toma del brazo del muchacho a la vez que le regalaba una dulce sonrisa y ambos comienzan a caminar hasta el lugar donde tenían la reserva para cenar… la pecosa estaba inquieta, nerviosa… su corazón se había acelerado desde el momento en que él había llegado, al sentir el aroma de su colonia cerca no podía respirar con tranquilidad… debía ser valiente, y fuerte en caso de que fuese necesario aceptar una respuesta que no fuera la que deseaba…

Los dos anduvieron en silencio, una vez que se acomodaron en la mesa y pidieron la comida, el joven de ojos cafés hablo.

-Para que me llamaste? –preguntándole sin quitarle la vista de encima, lo cual la hacia ponerse tensa.

- Y-yo…bueno…-murmuró la joven mientras su mejillas se teñían de un rosado mas intenso…odiaba comportarse así! Ella era impulsiva, directa… porque le costaba tanto explicarle lo que sentía? Suspiró intentando relajarse y luego lo miró a los ojos decidida a confesarle todo- Kaji yo… estoy… -bajó la voz y la vista al mismo tiempo- creo que estoy…enamorándome de vos…

El morocho frente a ella permaneció callado unos instantes mirándola notablemente sorprendido…luego de unos instantes sonrió con ternura y puso su mano sobre la de ella, gesto ante el cual la muchacha levanto la mirada.

-Asuka…me halaga que sientas algo así por mi… pero…

- Pero? –Lo interrumpió ella…sintió como rápidamente su corazón se comprimía, estaba al borde del llanto, era una tonta…- vas a decirme que no te gusto… o que no podemos estar juntos por alguna razón estúpida… no quiero escuchar eso-se pone de pie, no quería derramar lagrimas frente a él-

- Espera un poco, no te precipites…-respondió haciéndola sentarse de nuevo en su sitio- No dije nada de eso… solo pienso que…la diferencia de edad es importante… recién cumplís los diecinueve años… y yo ya tengo veintisiete… son ocho años que hacen a la diferencia…

- Para el amor no hay edad…-respondió ella un tanto molesta y decepcionada desviando la mirada a una mesa contigua-

- Eso ya lo se… no es un impedimento, solo es un detalle de bastante importancia que habrá q tener en cuenta…-agregó tomando con suavidad el rostro de la sorprendida pelirroja quien volvía a sonrojarse- Estas segura de esto?...

La chica asintió a la vez que una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en su rostro demostrando la felicidad que sentía al ver que la persona a la que ella tanto quería y admiraba parecía corresponderla… El ojicafé sonrió amablemente luego acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que ambos alientos se mezclaron sus labios se encontraban separados por escasos milímetros que en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron, la nerviosa chica cerró los ojos disfrutando del beso que Kaji le otorgaba… la tibieza que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su boca unida a la de su amado no se puede describir con palabras… ese momento seria único, eterno, solo de ellos dos… finalmente se separaron y miraron largamente… Kaji acarició con suavidad el cabello de Asuka quien disfrutaba sentir sus manos sobre su cabeza, luego sonrió entre avergonzada y feliz.

- Nunca pensé que terminaríamos así…- comentó el muchacho en tono alegre, luego miró a la mesera quien dejaba la cena sobre la mesa.

- Yo tampoco… sabes comos soy… me cuesta relacionarme de este modo con alguien… pero con vos las cosas son diferentes…sos tan tranquilo, maduro… desde que te conozco cuidaste de mi…-se encoge de hombros- no se, creo que esas fueron las cosas que me hicieron verte de una forma diferente…tenerte…un cariño especial…

- Trece años…-agregó el perdiéndose en sus recuerdos- Desde hace tiempo que te conozco, desde que éramos pequeños, y siempre me pareciste la niña pequeña y malcriada de la familia… -se ríe al ver la cara de enfado de la muchacha, luego vuelve a ponerse serio- crees que… a Misato le moleste?

- No… ya hablé con mi hermana… dijo que entre ustedes todo había terminado hacía tiempo… que ambos convinieron en que su relación había llegado a su fin…o no fue así?

- Si, claro que fue así…-suspiró con algo des nostalgia- solo pensé que tal vez…-hace una pausa- no, nada…-sonríe- me alegra que me lo dijeras…que ahora estemos juntos…

- A mi también

El resto de la velada transcurrió tranquila, ambos conversaron de muchas cosas, ya que hacia un par de meses que no se veían… cerca de media noche abandonaron el lugar, luego Kaji acompañó a la ojiazul hasta su casa donde la despide con un pequeño beso y se va.

Asuka al entrar nota que las luces ya estaban apagadas, por lo que Misato debía haberse ido a dormir… sube a su habitación y se recuesta en su cama sin dejar de sonreír… las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor… nada, absolutamente nada, podía arruinar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento… que la llenaba por completo… lentamente cerró los ojos… su mente comenzaba a serenarse entrando en el terreno del subconsciente…

-----º-----º-----º----------º-----º-----º----------º-----º-----º-----

La luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana cayó de lleno en el rostro de la chica despertándola…se fregó los ojos somnolienta y se incorporó sin prisa, totalmente perdida en el tiempo. Llevaba un pijama celeste con pequeños dibujos de conejitos por todas partes, miró a su alrededor y descubrió que se encontraba en algo similar a un estudio…repleto de planos, un par de maquetas, pinturas, lápices, oleos a medio pintar y caballetes desordenados… cuando había llegado allí?

Se levantó haciendo a un lado las sabanas y se acercó a la enorme ventana que daba al exterior para su sorpresa se encontró con la vista de una amplia avenida… recorrió la sala con la vista, parecía tratarse de un piso, esos departamentos de un solo ambiente… No reconocía nada de lo que había allí… suspiró intentando calmarse y tomó la ropa que encontró sobre una de las sillas, así se vistió con una blusa blanca y unos pantalones de tela verdes sueltos.

-Que ropa mas horrible…-comentó molesta al verse en el pequeño espejo que había en el baño- Será mejor que me vaya antes de que llegue el propietario…-asintió para si, y abrió la puerta para salir, cuando se volvió para ver el numero de departamento se encontró junto a este una pequeña chapa echa a mano, las letras se unieron en su mente formando una frase que carecía por completo de sentido _"Asuka, Diseñadora gráfica, artista"_

La pelirroja se quedó viéndola mas desconcertada que antes… ese era su departamento? Metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones que llevaba y allí encontró las llaves del lugar el cual cerró antes de salir. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras llegando al exterior acalorada por la carrera… miró desesperadamente hacia ambos lados buscando algo que le fuese familiar, pero todo era nuevo para ella...Tomó aire y se puso en camino sin saber exactamente hacia donde iba, pero era como si ya conociese el camino de memoria…

Así caminó una media hora hasta llegar a una torre altísima donde se detuvo… era un edificio de oficinas, vidriado y al parecer de alta categoría… La muchacha dudó unos instantes y luego entró, sin llegar a comprender que hacia en un lugar como ese…

-Buenos días! –exclamó una joven de cabello azulino que se acercó a ella tomándola por los hombros exaltada- Llegas tarde! El director esta ansioso por ver tu trabajo terminado, sabes como es él… te ves algo pálida, no pudiste dormir bien?

-Es que yo…-musitó ella confundida.

- No hay tiempo de hablar! Mejor andá al despacho del director antes de que vuelva a molestarse…-suspiró- te espero en las oficinas!-salió rápidamente por una de las tantas puertas del lugar desapareciendo.

La pecosa se quedó estática en su sitio… trabajo? Director?...miró cada una de las puertas hasta encontrar una que llevaba al ascensor… si era el jefe del lugar debía encontrarse en el ultimo piso...Abrió la puerta y subió por el elevador hasta el 6to piso donde había una recepción pequeña en la que una secretaría le sonrió con amabilidad y le dijo que la esperaban, luego le indico que podía pasar. Ella asintió y luego de tocar la única puerta del entró…

- Nuevamente llegas tarde…-comentó un hombre morocho de traje quien revisaba unos papeles.

-Lo lamento-dijo ella entornando los ojos, el lugar estaba bastante oscuro así que casi no podía verlo, pero su voz le resultaba familiar…

-Sentate, quiero que me muestres lo que te encargue… ya que pediste una semana mas para terminarlo imagino que se tratara de algo de excelente calidad…

La joven asintió sin saber de que le hablaba y tomó asiento mientras pensaba que le diría…cuando la persona frente a ella levanto el rostro y la miró, la ojiazul sintió como su corazón se contraía y relajaba a una velocidad mucho mayor de la normal… sus miradas se cruzaron y ella pudo ver en sus ojos, en su cara, en sus labios y facciones… a él, a Kaji, su…jefe?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** sip! Hasta acá llega este chap… les gustó? Les resultó interesante?... la historia da giros un poco locos a veces, pero todo tiene una explicación logia al final! Espero que les guste este nuevo UA de eva n.n Obviamente la protagonista será Asuka (se nota q es mi personaje favorito? xD!)

Este fan fic se lo dedico a mis 3 hnitas mágicas! Maeryx, Shabu, Mangela! LKM! Gracias por ser como son, no cambien nunca!

Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews por fa! Hasta el próximo chap!


	2. Ikari, psicólogo y actor

**Doble vida ¿doble corazón?**

**Summary: **Con sólo cerrar los ojos la joven pelirroja se traslada a otro lugar, su cuerpo y mente no cambian, pero si su realidad, cual de las dos es la verdadera y cual sólo un sueño? "La gente que quiero no es la misma"A&S º UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capítulo II:**

**Ikari, psicólogo y actor**

La oficina estaba invadida por un silencio solemne….ambos se miraban esperando que el otro hablara… el hombre levantó una ceja algo indignado por el comportamiento extraño de la chica.

-P-perdone… e-es q-que yo…n-no pude…terminar mi trabajo para hoy…-tartamudeo la joven entre asustada y sorprendida por la situación.

-Aun no?-suspira molesto- Lo quiero para mañana a primera hora… o te despediré de inmediato… no puedo tener a inútiles en una compañía como esta…-suspira- andate antes de que me arrepienta, no quiero perder más tiempo con empleados incompetentes –regresa a sus papeles.

La pelirroja asiente apresuradamente y sale de la oficina entrando en el ascensor, luego de presionar el botón indicando la planta baja cayó sentada en el suelo a causas de que sus piernas aun temblaban.

-Kaji…-murmura la joven- que es esto?... que pasa?...No lo entiendo…-suspira angustiada.

Al sentir que el aparato se detenía se pone de pie, al abrirse las puertas sale nuevamente al hall de entrada, donde muchos empleados iban y venían, pero ninguno era la chica que la había saludado al entrar…suspira resignada al ver desvanecerse la única posibilidad que tenía de saber que ocurría y se va del edificio.

Camina por esas larguisimas y tumultuosas calles desconocidas de la ciudad… aunque para ella todo eso era un mundo lejano, inhóspito… nada le importaba, solo quería volver con Kaji, SU Kaji, el que el día anterior había aceptado salir con ella… el que la había besado con dulzura… quería verlo…lo necesitaba…

Levanta la vista al encontrarse sentada en el suelo, y se friega las caderas adolorida. Alguien que venia corriendo en sentido contrario a ella acababa de llevarla por delante tirándola en medio de la vereda…

Se trataba de un muchacho de su edad, quien apenado se disculpaba repetidamente, tenía en cabello corto y negro, unos ojos azules decoraban su rostro dándole un aspecto amable y sereno. Asuka ignorando sus disculpas se puso de pie y al sentir que algo se caía de su bolsillo volvió la vista al suelo… el juego de llaves del departamento rodó por la calle hasta caer por la bocacalle sin que la desesperada chica pudiera impedirlo. Miró al joven frente a ella, ahora si muy molesta… este retrocedió un par de pasos temiendo que lo matara.

- Idiota! Perdí las llaves de mi departamento por tu culpa! Como voy a entrar ahora? No tengo otras copias! Mph!-suspira intentando calmarse- mas vale que hagas algo al respecto-concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que se me hace tarde y…-farfulló el joven avergonzado sin saber bien que decirle.

-No me importa! Claaaaaaro! Es muy fácil para vos irte después de dejarme en la calle no? Quien te crees!-gritaba muy enojada

La gente que pasaba por el lugar empezaba a detenerse a ver que sucedía… algunos curiosos comenzaban a rodearlos murmurando entre ellos…

-Bien bien, ya tranquilízate…-suspiró tomando a la joven de la muñeca y alejándose del pequeño grupo de personas que los seguía con la vista.

-Hey! No me toques! pervertido!-gritaba la joven quejosa haciendo al morocho sonrojarse.

-Cállate un poco…-apuró un poco el paso mientras la chica se callaba dudando un poco ante sus sospechosa actitud… pero no podía quedarse sin las llaves del departamento, debía brindarle una solución, así que sin mas remedio lo acompaña.

-Espero no trames nada extraño-agregó ya mas tranquila hablando con un volumen de voz normal.

-Deberías agradecérmelo… a esta hora tendría que estar ya en el consultorio…

El ojiazul entra a una confitería particularmente grande que estaba en una esquina sobre la calle principal, luego de sentarse en una de las mesas pide un café a lo que la chica se apresura a agregar que ella quería un licuado de naranja, ambas cosas fueron anotadas por el mesero quien luego se retiró.

-Bien…-comentó la muchacha juntando las manos frente a su rostro- Que piensas hacer?

-Mhp…vivís cerca de acá?-preguntó resignado a perder el resto del día…o mas bien, emplearlo en algo que no tenia previsto.

-Si…-asiente acompañando sus palabras- A unas cuadras…-apoya los codos sobre la mesa y luego el rostro sobre la palma de sus manos fijando la mirada en el morocho- Hablaste de un consultorio… y de un trabajo… que haces?

-Soy psicólogo…

-ahhh! Ya veo!... tenes consultorio propio?

-Si… pero no hablemos de mi, que haces vos? Por tu ropa pareces…artista?

-Emh… si, algo así…-hace memoria recordado la placa en su departamento- Soy Diseñadora grafica-sonríe-

-Un gusto, soy Ikari…-le tiende la mano.

-Porque tantas formalidades? Luego de golpearme…-se ríe ante la expresión avergonzada del chico- Ikari Ikari…ese es tu apellido, cual es tu nombre?

-Shinji…

-Que nombre chistoso…Shinji…-se queda pensando luego vuelve a sonreír- Mi nombre es Asuka, Asuka Langley Shoryu…

-Un gusto Asuka…-respondió tomando la bebida que el mesero le entregaba.

-Volviendo al tema… como pensas solucionarlo?

-Creo que no habrá otra opción que llamar a un cerrajero para que rompa la cerradura…-explicó luego de dar un sorbo al capuchino caliente.

-Y hacerme cargo de los gastos de poner una nueva? Eso te corr…

-Ya lo se-la interrumpe- Voy a hacerme cargo de todos los gastos.

-Mhh supongo que estará bien así…-lo mira de forma sospechosa- no planearas quedarte con una copia de las nuevas llaves no?-entorna los ojos-

-Por quien me tomas?...deberías agradecerme…

-Agradecerte por hacerme perder tiempo? Ni lo sueñes…mi tiempo vale oro…para mañana tengo un trabajo que entregar…-suspira preocupada al no tener idea de que iba a hacer con eso.

-Será mejor que vayamos entonces…-se pone de pie-

-Espera! Aun no termino esto…-se apresura a acabar su licuado y también se levanta.

El muchacho paga los gastos y ambos salen guiados por la pelirroja hasta el edifico donde vivía.

-Aquí es…-comentó señalando el departamento con la cabeza.

Shinji asiente y desde su celular llama a un cerrajero…afortunadamente este llega minutos después con sus herramientas. En unos pocos minutos la puerta ya estaba abierta y la nueva cerradura colocada.

-Contenta?-preguntó el muchacho en tono sarcástico un vez que el hombre se hubo ido.

-Si si…-suspira guardando la nueva llave en su cartera- un problema menos…

-No crees que te solucionaré todos…-comentó este mirándola a la vez q se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo se, lo se…-suspira preocupada.

-Mh…bueno, tengo que irme-agrega Shinji sintiéndose algo mal por dejarla así-Te dejo mi tarjeta…-agrega dándole un papel pequeño, el de su consultorio.

-Crees que necesito terapia?-sonríe con ironía- como si tuviera dinero para pagar algo así…

-Será que aun me siento en deuda pero… te gustan muchos los licuados no? bien, podemos encontrarnos en la confitería de ayer… y te invito otro…

-Mhhh…me parece bien-asiente- mañana entonces.

-A las siete…

-A las siete…-repite ella- Hasta luego….y gracias-le guiña un ojo cerrando la puerta luego de entrar.

Asuka suspira y tira su cartera en el suelo con desgano…luego se deja caer en el sillón verde y amarillo que decoraba de forma exótica el único ambiente… se abraza a si misma pensando que hacer… ninguna solución tenia sentido… no podría hacer ningún trabajo para el día siguiente… fuera lo que fuera… artista…ella? Buen chiste… no tenía idea… Se friega los ojos somnolienta.

-Da igual… ya no hay nada que hacer…-bosteza descansando la cabeza en uno de los brazos del sillón quedándose dormida.

-----º-----º-----º-----º-----º-----º-----

Afuera llovía… el viento cargado de humedad movía con fuerza a los árboles quienes luchaban por seguir erguidos en sus sitios…La joven pecosa se incorporó y miró hacia afuera… a pesar de que estaba oscuro por la tormenta, su reloj le indicaba que era de mañana, las once…se despereza y al ponerse de pie cae en cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en su habitación… en SU casa… con su ropa! Llevaba puestos los pantalones de corderoy el sweater que tenía cuando había cenado con Kaji...no podía creerlo…había regresado… Rápidamente bajó las escaleras… los sucesos se mezclaban en su cabeza como remolinos… impidiéndole pensar bien…

-No se te hace tarde?-comentó Misato al verla entrar al comedor- No tenias que estar en el estudio a las doce?

-ES VERDAD!-exclamó al recordarlo, luego subió a toda velocidad de nuevo, busco ropa limpia que ponerse y se fue a duchar. Media hora después estaba saliendo. Tomó un taxi en la puerta de su casa que la dejó en el sitio indicado justo a tiempo.

-_Que sueño mas extraño…-_pensaba mientras saldaba con la mano a algunas de las personas que estaban allí esperándola para comenzar con su trabajo- _Pero ya no importa porque solo se trataba de eso, un mal sueño…-_sonríe al ver al productor, un hombre bajito y rechoncho al que ya le quedaba poco cabello.

-Temía que no vinieras con esta lluvia…-comenta- De todas formas no comenzaremos hoy con la filiación… así que solo tendrás que quedarte un rato, pero ya la semana entrante comenzaremos con las primeras tomas…

Si, la pelirroja era actriz. Junto con el colegio ese año terminaría sus estudios en una de las academias de teatro más importantes de Japón, donde asistía desde que tenia uso de razón. Desde pequeña había trabajado en propagandas, o en películas como personaje secundario… pero esa seria su primera actuación con papel protagónico en una película que prometía ser un éxito. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, su sueño echo realidad… la forma perfecta de saltar al mundo de la fama como una buena actriz que luego seria reconocida en el mundo entero…ese era su máximo deseo, ser aclamada y quería por todos… ser admirada…

-Te presentó a tu compañero-dijo el productor sacándola de sus pensamientos- Hará el otro papel importante en el film…él es Ikari, Shinji Ikari…

-Ikari…-lo mira- Ikari Shinji!-exclamó la joven al ver frente a ella al muchacho con el que había soñado la noche anterior, él debió pensar que lo conocía de alguna propagando o revista ya que solo sonrió de buen humor. Asuka solo lo miro llena de desconcierto, se había quedado sin palabras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Y este fue el segundo capitulo… fue raro, porque lo hice de corrido y en algo así de tres horas… el resultado final me gusto, creo que pude decir todo lo que quería… jaja disculpen si quedaron mas confundidos que con el primero xD!... es una historia algo rara… pero todo tiene sentido al final! Como habrán notado uso dos facetas de Asuka…artista/actriz… jaja veremos cual les gusta mas…

Espero mas reviews para este chap!...no se si es que no les gusto, si nadie lo leyó, o simplemente que no tenían ganas de escribir un comentario xD!

Otro comentario, la próxima actualización será a mediados de septiembre (me voy de viaje xD!) así que tendrán que esperar mis poquitos lectores! n.n bien! Nada mas, hasta el próximo!


	3. Odio Amor

**Doble vida ¿doble corazón?**

**Summary: **Con sólo cerrar los ojos la joven pelirroja se traslada a otro lugar, su cuerpo y mente no cambian, pero si su realidad, cual de las dos es la verdadera y cual sólo un sueño? "La gente que quiero no es la misma"A&S º UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capítulo III:**

**Odio/Amor**

Por más que quería decir algo las palabras no brotaban de sus labios, sentía como de repente había palidecido y comenzado a sudar.

-Se que no era lo que esperabas…-comentó el productor al ver su expresión- pero es que Naguisa finalmente fue seleccionado como personaje secundario, cuando vimos a Ikari decidimos que debía ser el, es perfecto para el papel.

-Mh… claro… Ikari…-suspiró intentando conservar la calma.

-Bien, ahora que se conocen, comenzaremos con las fotografías…

-Hoy?-preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Cuanto antes mejor-respondió con una amplia sonrisa el hombre bajito.

La pecosa suspira y va a su camarín donde se pone la ropa que habían dejado allí para ella, un conjunto de cuero y una blusa blanca junto con unas botas altas color negras.

La sesión de fotos le resulto interminable, tantas poses extrañas, el flash de la cámara que la enseguida, y esa falsa sonrisa para cada toma la agotaban.

-No puedo creer lo duro que es todo esto...-comenta con cansancio saliendo del estudio junto con Shinji que había estado callado casi toda la tarde- Ahh! Kaji! Viniste! –exclamó corriendo hacia su pareja que la esperaba del otro lado de la calle, al llegar a su lado lo toma del rostro dándole un corto beso.

-Y el es?...-preguntó mirando al morocho junto a la chica.

-Celoso…-dijo ella con aire altanero jugando con su cabello.

-No es eso… -hace una pausa-nunca lo había visto…

-Artista desconocido…-respondió ella con un bostezo.

-Ikari Shinji, un gusto…-dijo por fin presentándose.

-Saliste temprano…-comentó Asuka tomándose de su brazo y apoyando en este la cabeza, sentía que hacia una eternidad no lo veía.

-Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa…Voy a llevarte a un lugar que te encantará-respondió con una sonrisa.

-A mi?-lo miró con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos- pero sabes que… no puedo porque…

-Si entiendo, pero es un lugar privado, no habrá problema.

-Privado? Supongo que así esta bien…-asiente y mira a Shinji- Que haces aquí todavía! No tienes nada que hacer…?

-Mhh disculpa… nos veremos la semana entrante, hasta luego-se aleja caminando por la calle, como si se tratara de alguien normal.

-Es un perdedor…-suspira resignada- y él es el co-protagonista…como pretenden que sea una buena película con alguien como él?-mete las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo- debieron buscar a alguien conocido… bien parecido…

-Deja de quejarte, después de todo si fuera alguien así podría opacar tu actuación perfecta…-sonríe tomando a la chica por la cintura, quien le devuelve el gesto facial-

-Si, tenes razón… me gustó que hayas venido a buscarme-le da un corto beso en los labios.

-No pasará nada por que me escape un rato de la oficina…-le acaricia la mejilla.

La muchacha asiente sonriendo tontamente, lo quería tanto…disfrutaba el sentir como la sostenía a su lado… como sus ojos se unia a los suyos formando dulces miradas… como su perfume a menta la hacia sentirse en un sueño…

En eso un bocinazo la sobresalta, al ver de quien se trataba suspira decepcionada y un tanto molesta.

-ahh! Perdóname, llego tarde- comentó una mujer de cabello oscuro bajando de un auto algo emparchado y descuidado- mhhh aunque… veo que estás en compañía…agradable?-luego de este ultimo comentario lanzó una risita-

-Misato! No dije que debías venir…puedo volver sola…- protestó la pelirroja alejándose un poco del muchacho.

- Si si lo se…pero me quedé algo preocupada después del incidente en Hokaido...

-No volverá a pasar…vaaamos… ya no me cuides como si fuera una niña…

-Basta, vamonos ahora mismo! Tengo otras cosas que hacer-dijo en tono más severo la recién llegada.

-Bien…-suspira y mira a Kaji- Lo lamento… viniste hasta aquí para verme y…

-No te preocupes, será mejor para mi también que regrese al trabajo-sonríe y le da unas palmadas en la cabeza- te llamo para vernos con más tranquilidad el fin de semana, podrás ver lo que te tengo preparado.

La pecosa asiente sin dejar de sonreír bobamente y luego sigue a su hermana mayor hasta el auto que enseguida parte hacia la casa en que ambas vivían, la cual estaba alejada de la zona principal de la ciudad, en esos que llaman barrios privados.

Al entrar, Asuka dejó la cartera sobre la mesa con algo de aburrimiento…la rutina de siempre, al ser sábado seguro saldría con sus compañeras de colegio, ese día agradecía haber terminado temprano con la breve sesión de fotografías. A pesar de ser este uno de sus momentos favoritos, el tener que posar con ese tonto de Ikari no le hacia ninguna gracia… Con poco interés prendió la televisión en la que se sorprendió al ver a su compañero de rodaje en uno de esos programas de entrevistas a famosos.

"-Y dígame, que opina del director? Lleva bien el film hasta ahora?-preguntaba una bonita conductora al chico quien se mostraba algo nervioso.

-Si bueno… a decir verdad no comenzamos la filmación…hoy solo realizamos una sesión de fotos…

-Tengo entendido, según ciertos rumores, que la actriz Langly tendrá un papel protagónico, podría confirmarnos ese dato?

El corazón de la joven dio un salto, se sintió importante, orgullos de si misma.

-Si, ella será la protagonista, interpretará a Magdalia…

-Ya veo, según me dijo el Sr. director Hayao Kumi, la personalidad de la joven personaje es sumisa, dulce, tímida… y claro, se trata de una muchacha sometida al rigor de un marido de carácter autoritario, casi un déspota…-hace una pausa- ahora, mi pregunta es, considera a Langly adecuada para esta clase de papel?

-Mhh... Si le soy sincero no conozco mucho a mi compañera, pero me cuesta un poco imaginarla con la personalidad que describe, mas bien ella es todo lo contrario, debería hacer el papel del hombre en este caso-ríe de su propio chiste a lo que el público presente le festeja la broma también"

-QUE?-exclamó la joven levantándose casi de un salto- Como se atreve a decir eso de mi! Y en un programa de televisión! Mmhp! Voy a matarlo!

Apagó la televisión momentos después al ver que el programa había finalizado, ese idiota iba a escucharla, se pensaba que podía insultarla así y luego andar como si nada? NO! Nada iba quedar así…

Tomo su cartera sacando del interior el celular y buscó el numero de Ikari, el que encontró anotado en un papel que el productor le había entrado, dudó un momento y luego de suspirar molesta marco. Espero. Espero varios minutos, hasta que por fin pudo escuchar la voz del joven del otro lado.

-Por fin contestas!-gritó molesta la chica.

-Mhhh Langly?-preguntó dudoso.

-Claro estúpido! Quiero verte en una hora, en Kiss and Cakes, la conoces?

-Si… la que esta en la avenid principal…cerca de la torre de Tokio…

-Si Si, esa misma… mas vale que no llegues tarde! Hay algo entre vos y yo que arreglar…

-Bien bien…-suspira con resignación- hasta luego Asuka-corta.

La pelirroja sonríe malignamente, el plan se había armado rápidamente en su mente, quería guerra? Iba a tenerla… ahora era su turno de dejarlo en ridículo…

Sin esperar un minuto mas subió para cambiarse de ropa, y luego de avisarle a su hermana quien se duchaba salió apresurada, deseaba caminar para tomar algo de aire, y la confitería en la que había citado al joven actor quedaba algo lejos.

Iba tranquila, terminando de pensar los últimos detalles de las frases que diría en la confitería…

-Lo invitaré a beber algo con amabilidad…luego hablaremos sobre la película y esa clase de cosas para distraerlo y hacerlo entrar en confianza… entonces será cuando…- el murmullo de la chica fue interrumpido al sobresaltarse sintiendo que alguien la tomaba por los brazos. Al mirar a sus lados descubrió allí a dos sujetos, que serían solo un par de años mayores que ella. Sonreían tonta y amablemente, casi con inconciencia.

-Q-que hacen?-preguntó levantando la voz con algo de temor.

-Es parte de la filmación, todo esta bien…-decía un tercero a la gente que miraba algo extrañada y desconfiada la escena, y que al escuchar la explicación del muchacho solo sonreía de modo comprensivo y seguía su camino. Así, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos e intentos por soltarse de Asuka, los tres sujetos lograron llevársela alejándola de la avenida principal, llegando así a una de las calles laterales que estaba repleta de negocios cerrados.

-Suéltenme! Que quieren de mi! Basta!-chillaba cada vez con mas temor.

-Cállate un poco…-dijo el que la sostenía por el brazo derecho.

-Esta bien aquí-comentó el que iba mas adelante guiándolos quitándose la gorra- Ya nadie va a encontrarnos… ahora si, comienza la diversión.

Los otros dos sonríen, mientras el primero saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo el cual embebe de un líquido proveniente de un frasco transparente. Al acercarlo al rostro de la ojiazul esta no puede evitar sentir su aroma y lentamente se adormece hasta perder por completo el conocimiento.

-----º-----º-----º-----º-----º-----º-----

El sonido del teléfono la despierta haciéndola incorporarse molesta de ya tener que levantarse. Tantea con la mano buscando el aparto hasta tomar el tubo y responder con voz algo ronca.

-Mhh…-bosteza somnolienta- si?

-Asuka! Por fin! Viste la hora que es? Deberías estar aquí! El director esta como loco…-suspira- recién te despertas?

-Eh?...-mira a su alrededor confundida por la voz femenina del otro lado que le resultaba vagamente familiar, estaba nuevamente en ese departamento de un solo ambiente, vestida con ropas sueltas y de colores brillantes, y rodeada de oleos y pinturas- Yo… - no reaccionaba, ese sueño otra vez? Pero estaba siendo diferente-

-Que pasa? No te sentís bien?

-Si, estoy bien…-comenzaba asustarla esa situación, otra vez en ese lugar extraño, por mas que lo intentaba no lograba despertarse.

-Veni para acá ahora mismo, o Kaji va a matarte… quiere ver tu trabajo de inmediato… Hasta luego-corta-

La pelirroja se incorpora viendo todo sin poder creerlo….bien, que mas podía hacer sino ir a esas oficinas de nuevo y explicar que no había echo eso que se le había encargado, que además no sabia de que se trataba? Deja el tubo en su sitio mientrs notaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Resignada busca algo limpio que ponerse en el ropero, sin poder encontrar nada que realmente le agradara opta por una falda blanca tableada y una blusa rosada, toma la cartera que estaba en el suelo y luego de cepillarse y amarrarse el cabello sale guiándose por instinto hasta el edificio que el día anterior había visitado. Entro con algo de inseguridad y nerviosismo, subió ya sin consultar al 6to piso, donde fue hasta el final del pasillo, llegando a la oficina del director, quien la esperaba mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Si Si….bien, ya llegó Langy… te llamo luego Misato...si, yo también te quiero, nos vemos-corta y mira muy serio a la muchacha.

-Misato…?-susurró sorprendida, luego negó con la cabeza para si, debía de dejar de pensar en voz alta.

-Bien, veamos como quedo-comentó guardando los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Quiero disculparme… pero… no pude…

En eso el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió, ante un "adelante" por parte del director, la lámina de madera se abrió dejando entrar a la joven de cabello corto y celestino a quien Asuka recordaba haber visto antes por allí, esta llevaba una carpeta roja que le entrega a la pelirroja, quien mira la cubierta y ve que llevaba su nombre.

La recién llegada sonríe dándole ánimos y luego sale.

-Que esperas? muéstramelo de una vez-comentó expectante Kaji.

-S-si…-respondió con inseguridad la ojiazul entregándole la carpeta.

Se hizo un profundo silencio en lo que el director miraba cada una de las hojas, la chica aún de pie tenía el corazón en la garganta, todo eso no parecía ser un simple sueño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Aquí traigo el tercer chap…. Tarde muchísimo porque hubo viaje de egresados de por medio, y falta de inspiración jejeje… pero finalmente el resultado me gusto bastante, uds. dirán… bien! espero mas reviews… ya que creo que hasta ahora este fic no tiene mucho éxito… de todas formas lo terminare. Hasta el próximo chap!


	4. ¿Todo es casualidad?

**Doble vida ¿doble corazón?**

**Summary: **Con sólo cerrar los ojos la joven pelirroja se traslada a otro lugar, su cuerpo y mente no cambian, pero si su realidad, cual de las dos es la verdadera y cual sólo un sueño? "La gente que quiero no es la misma"A&S º UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capítulo IV:**

**¿Todo es casualidad?**

Los segundos pasaron interminables mientras los ojos del director vagaban por los gráficos y textos de los papeles entregados por Asuka. Lo vio asentir con la cabeza y volver a guardar todo para apoyar la carpeta sobre su escritorio.

-Si, esta bien-dijo por fin para alegría de la chica quien sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo- Presentaremos este trabajo en la cena de mañana junto con el producto-explicó luego con tranquilidad- Claro que deberás asistir y con ropa adecuada-aclaro a lo que la pelirroja se sonrojo- Habrá gente importante allí y también podría ser una buena oportunidad si a ellos les gusta tu trabajo.

-Si, esta bien-respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada.

-Y aquí esta lo que habíamos arreglado-acotó por ultimo sacando un sobre de su cajón y entregándosele en mano a la azorada muchacha- No te preocupes, esta todo.

La joven asintió aún algo confundida y luego de despedirse cordialmente de Kaji salió de su despacho bajando por el ascensor hasta la planta baja.

Allí vio como la joven de antes se acercaba y la abrazaba, antes de sentir la calidez de la chica quien parecía tenerle mucho aprecio pudo ver en su pecho una identificación con su nombre.

-R-Rei?-susurró algo apenada la chica de cabello largo.

-Como te fue? Te dijo que estaba bien?-preguntó su aparente amiga separándose de ella para mirarla con emoción- Como pudiste olvidarlo en mi casa! Lo encontré ayer haciendo limpieza…sos tan despistada…-suspira-

La otra no puede hacer mas que reír inmensamente agradecida de su fortuna, todo había salido milagrosamente bien, y ahora hasta tenia dinero!

-Ya compraste algo para mañana?-preguntó la ojiazul de buen humor.

-Mhh no, aún no…

-Que esperas? Vamos juntas entonces! Conseguiremos algo hermoso!

-Pero… no estas en horario de trabajo?-consultó Asuka preocupada por no traerle problemas.

-Termino a la hora del almuerzo, si me esperas vamos juntas.

La otra asintió y luego de esperar un par de horas a que terminara el turno de su amiga ambas salieron a recorrer el centro comercial viendo todos los locales de ropa elegantes hasta por fin elegir un conjunto que le sentaba muy bien a la pelirroja.

Se despiden luego de cenar juntas para festejar dando fin a buen día, esa chica sinceramente desconocida par ella realmente le había caído bien, parecía ser una buena amiga, y sentía como si e conocieran hace tiempo, podía confiar en ella y eso la aliviaba.

Al llegar a su casa encendió la luz y se desperezó cansada, ya eran las diez. Al ingresar sintió como pisaba algunos papeles que había en el suelo, los recogió y se sentón en el sillón individual junto a la ventana para leerlos

Una carta de su madre, cuentas de luz, gas, teléfono… Shinji Ikari?... Ese nombre… Ikari! El psicólogo! El que la había echo extraviar sus llaves! Le había enviado una carta? Que curioso…

Rasgo el papel del sobre con una particular impaciencia, el papel del interior era pequeño y estaba escrito con una bonita caligrafía.

"_Me pregunto porque nunca llegaste, si te molesto la invitación lo lamento. Que tengas suerte" _leyó cada una de las palabras unas tres veces sin poder creer que lo hubiera olvidado. A las 7.

Se puso de pie y volvió a tomar su cartera para apresurarse a salir. Realmente no creía que siguiera allí pero se sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para intentarlo. Caminó rápidamente hasta la confitería donde habían quedado en encontrarse y claro que no vio al morocho por ninguna parte. Cuando se disponía a irse sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, se trataba de una de las camareras del lugar quien llevaba un ramo de flores rojas en sus manos y le sonreía ampliamente.

-Asuka no?-Dijo observándola.

-Si soy yo…

-Te describió perfectamente-se ríe- Me dejó esto para vos.

-Eh? Quien?-responde confundida tomado el ramo

-Un chico pálido de cabello oscuro…-explicó.

-Shinji… lo dejo para mi?...-se queda callada unos instantes asimilando lo ocurrido, luego sonríe- gracias por todo, hasta luego-saluda con la mano a la empleada y regresa a su casa de muy buen humor. Ese día había sido casi perfecto.

Pone las flores en agua al entrar y se acuesta perdiéndose en sus pensamientos… la cena del día siguiente ya comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa… que decir? Como actuar? Todo debía salir tan bien como ese día, o mejor aún.

-----------------------------------------º-----------------------------------------

Despertó sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, somnolienta examinó el lugar donde se encontraba. Una especie de sótano, sucio y repleto de cosas antiguas que le daban un aspecto aterrador. La poca luz que se filtraba por las rendijas de un ventana con barrotes provenía de la luna llena que brillaba afuera en el cielo nocturno.

Intenta ponerse de pie, pero sus manos estaban amarradas al respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba al igual que sus tobillos imposibilitando cualquier movimiento que le permitiera escapar o pedir ayuda.

-Y ahora…?-suspira con un dejo de preocupación intentando idear un plan para escapar ya que no tenía idea que podían querer esos sujetos con ella.

Se sobresaltó al sentir algo vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, claro, su celular, seguro alguien había notado su ausencia y la llamaban con preocupación. Con agilidad logró sacarlo y pensionar el botón indicado para atender.

Antes de que pudiera hablar escucho una música de esas típicas en las propagandas de "compre todo ya, barato y de buena calidad", suspiró angustiada y patio el teléfono haciéndolo dejar de sonar. ¿Qué acaso a nadie le importaba?

Suspiró angustiada y bajo la mirada… sentía miedo… cerró los ojos con fuerza, reteniendo las lagrimas que se acumulaban en ellos hasta sobresaltarse al sentir la puerta abrirse.

-Y podes irte-comentó un hombre alto y fornido que llevaba la cara cubierta. Se acercó y la desató permitiéndole moverse, a pesar de que ya nada la presionaba todo el cuerpo le dolía y se sentía adormilada, sus movimientos eran torpes y confusos. Sintió como la persona que acababa de entrar la tomaba bruscamente por lo hombros y la hacia salir por una pequeña puerta trasera, luego la metió dentro de un auto, y conducía hasta llegar a un lugar que le resultó algo mas familiar.

Allí la hizo bajar y se fue de inmediato, realmente la pelirroja no comprendía nada. ¿Qué le pasaba? No podía levantarse, y su respiración era cortada y costosa, los sonido lejanos se oían difusos y nadie parecía percatarse de su lamentable situación.

De repente sintió como alguien la tomaba por los hombros y repetía varias veces su nombre, abrió con esfuerzo los ojos, los parpados le pesaban cada vez más, y se encontró con ese par de ojos azules que develaban cierta preocupación.

-Asuka! Asuka! Esta bien? que paso?-preguntó Shinji haciéndola sentarse y apoyarse contra la pared del desierto callejón.

-No… no… me siento bien…-dijo agotada cerrando de nuevo los ojos mas tranquila al saber que estaba con alguien conocido.

-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa…-dijo el morocho para después levantarla con cuidado y cargarla en brazos. Afortunadamente no estaban demasiado lejos, en la entrada de la casa vio a Kaji quien hablaba por teléfono. Al verlos llegar colgó y e acercó de inmediato quitándole a la chica de las manos.

Los recuerdos de allí en más fueron confusos para Asuka, cuando volvió a sentirse bien se vio examinada por un medico quien dijo que le habían inyectado un sedante para mantenerla calma, luego Kaji le explicó que lo habían llamado pidiendo una gran suma de dinero para su rescate, que el no dudo en pagar y por eso su pronta liberación.

Ella, aún sorprendida por todos los hechos no pudo hacer más que darle las gracias y abrazarlo con fuerza, confesándole el miedo que había sentido al encontrarse sola en ese sitio rodeada de desconocidos que la habían maltratado.

-Bueno, creo que ya no tengo que hacer aquí-dijo Shinji al ver a la pareja hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Mhh…-la ojiazul lo mira para luego suspirar resignada a perdonarlo- Gracias por traerme.

-No es nada… aunque ahora la filmación se retrasara por tu culpa-rió para mostrarle que era una broma, así que ella se limitó a sonreír- Espero que mejores pronto.

-Si…-lo saludo moviendo levemente la mano- nos vemos

Lo vio asentir y luego abandonar la casa.

-Fue una suerte que te encontrara…-comentó Kaji con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Y porque lo dices así?-lo mira extrañada de su expresión.

-Es demasiado casual no te parece?-comenta el castaño acomodando la almohada para que estuviera más cómoda.

-Que insinúas Kaji?

-No es posible que… haya tenido algo que ver?

-Shinji?-se queda pensando un momento, tal vez no era una locura por completo, después de todo iba a encontrarse con él antes y justamente él fue quien al encontró después- No sé…

-Será mejor que te cuides de él, por precaución…-se pone de pie- Lo lamento, pero tengo que irme ya o Misato va a matarme… me dijo que te dejara dormir tranquila, que necesitas descansar para reponerte.

-Pero…-dudó un instante para luego sonrojarse ante las palabras que venían a su mente- podrías… quedarte conmigo esta noche?

El castaño de cabello largo sonrió enternecido por la voz suave de su pareja y asintió recostándose a su lado para después abrazarla acercándola a el para que reposara en su pecho. El tibio y frágil cuerpo de su novia y el latir calmado de su corazón le fueron muy gratos a la hora de conciliar el sueño que no tardó en llegar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradeció que solo lloviera por la mañana, porque con las sandalias taco aguja que había adquirido el día anterior le sería casi imposible esquivar los charcos de agua si estos no se secaban para la noche y no quería arruinar su precioso atuendo.

Lo nervios se le habían calmado un poco, aunque el saber que sería uno de los centros de atención en un lugar lleno de personajes importante la hacía sentirse algo tensa.

Pasó el resto de la tarde arreglándose, se rizó un poco el cabello luego de ducharse le dedico casi una hora al maquillaje para que fuera natural pero llamativo. Luego se vistió con su conjunto nuevo y salio cuando el taxi pasó a buscarla. El viaje no fue largo ya que el lugar no quedaba demasiado lejos, al descender del auto luego de pagar por el servicio ingresó en el imponente salón sintiéndose de repente más pequeña… recorrió con la vista a las personas de allí, todas de un alto nivel socio-económico que ostentaban de su posición y dinero, se sintió terriblemente fuera de lugar entre todos ellos y por un momento se arrepintió de haber asistido… además, porque diablos todos estaban en pareja? Suspiró molesta consigo misma por ir sola, aunque de todas formas no hubiera tenido a quien invitar.

Sonrió al ver a su amiga quien estaba tomada del brazo de un muchacho al que no pudo ver ya que estaba de espaldas, se acercó intentando no irse al diablo a causa del taco de sus zapatos y la saludó con una sonrisa realmente feliz de verla.

-Ahh Asuka! Pero que linda estas-sonríe- te dije que te quedaba muy bien.

-Gracias…-sonríe algo avergonzada por sus halagos.

-Te presento a mi novio-tira del brazo del joven para que mirara hacia allí ya que inspeccionaba la mesa de dulces meditando sobre que comería, al volver la vista a la pelirroja lo vio abrir la boca sorprendido, la peliazul siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de nada- Shinji, ella es Asuka, mi mejor amiga.

Pero ellos no necesitaban ninguna presentación, ya se conocían y tal vez más de lo que Rei hubiera deseado, ninguno dijo nada, sólo se buscaron con las miradas hasta que Asuka reaccionó y le tendió la mano cortésmente.

-Un gusto conocerte-dijo significativamente para que el la imitara.

-Si…un gusto…-tomo su mano estrechándola.

-Porque tienen esas caras?-se ríe su pareja y lo besa en la mejilla- Seguro se llevarán bien.

Asintieron a la vez casi como si estuvieran comunicados, esa sería una fiesta larga y demasiado especial para la pelirroja quien comenzaba a resignarse a creer en el destino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Después de bastante tiempo llego con el capitulo cuatro… no se que les parecerá, la historia sigue avanzando y vamos descubriendo más cosillas de la vida de los protagonistas… Hay poquititos reviews en la historia, pero seguiré adelante con ella por esos lectores. Para los interesados hace poco subí un one shot de eva, me gustaría lo lean. Hasta el próximo capitulo y gracias por leer!


	5. Sentimientos contrariados

**Doble vida ¿doble corazón?**

**Summary: **Con sólo cerrar los ojos la joven pelirroja se traslada a otro lugar, su cuerpo y mente no cambian, pero si su realidad, cual de las dos es la verdadera y cual sólo un sueño? "La gente que quiero no es la misma"A&S º UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capítulo V:**

**Sentimientos contrariados**

El ruido que producía la lluvia al golpear con todo lo que había en su camino molestaba al joven quien no lograba abrir los ojos producto del agua que brotaba del cielo.

-Baka Shinji! Despierta!-gritó la furiosa pelirroja.

-Ya no me sigas gritando…-rogó el otro agotado.

-Baka…-suspiró más calmada al ver que estaba conciente permitiendo que algunas lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos y acarició despacio la frente del herido muchacho- Gracias.

El calor de los labios de Asuka en su mejilla lo reconfortó y le dio nuevas energías que le permitieron sentarse en la vereda mojada. La miro con una pequeña sonrisa que se borró de inmediato al ver sus lágrimas mezcladas con el agua de lluvia.

-Porque lloras?-tomó el rostro de la artista con ambas manos alarmado- ese idiota te hizo algo?-ella no respondió y bajo la vista, lo cual preocupó más a Shinji quien temió no haber llegado a tiempo.

------------------------------------------------------

Flash Back

La música le daba al salón un ambiente tranquilo, la mayoría de las parejas se movían con tranquilidad al compás de la música mientras que Asuka observaba todo ajena a aquella realidad que la superaba. Su mente se había detenido desde ya muy temprano, en el momento en que había conocido al novio de su amiga. No podía creerlo, finalmente sólo se trataba de un pervertido que quería jugar con ella. Suspiró sintiéndose una tonta por haber creído por un momento que realmente el podía estar interesado en ella.

-Te gustaría bailar?-preguntó una voz gentil que la sacó de sus pensamientos, al girar la cabeza buscando al dueño de dichas palabras se encontró con un muchacho de baja estatura, vestido como todos allí de traje con una llamativa corbata roja. Lo más curioso del sujeto eran sus gruesos lentes y las pecas esparcidas por sus mejillas. Tenía una sonrisa algo tímida, y su mano estaba extendida con intenciones de invitarla a una pieza.

-Emh…-mira hacia ambos lados como extrañada de que le hablara a ella- Si, claro-se pone de pie tomando la mano del muchacho que se presentó como Kensuke.

Bailaron una media hora, hasta que ella cansada a causa de sus zapatos le dice que prefería sentarse unos momentos, por lo que ambos se acomodan junto a la barra donde el castaño pide un par de tragos. Conversan de temas en común largo rato, él trabajaba reparando computadoras, pero le interesaba el arte como a ella. La charla se ve interrumpida cuando una enorme pantalla baja al escenario y allí comienza a transmitirse el diseño de la nueva línea de perfumes a cargo de Asuka. Todos aplaudieron fascinados por el trabajo de la desconocida quien parecía tener experiencia en materia de diseño.

-Así que sos la diseñadora de la empresa-comentó interesando sonriendo aún mas- Deseaba conocerte, si te soy sincero para eso vine.

-Para conocerme a mi?-se sonrojó levemente- Bueno, gracias.

-Buscaba alguien como vos, necesito una diseñadora con tu talento-se explicó contento de agradarle- Me gustaría mostrarte parte de mi trabajo, te molesta? Tengo mi notebook en el auto, sólo será un momento.

-No veo porque no-sonríe feliz ante la nueva posibilidad de trabajo y lo sigue hasta la salida donde la guió a un bonito auto deportivo que estaba estacionado a metros de la puerta.

Una vez ambos entran se sientan en el asiento de atrás, ya que allí le explicó que tenía la computadora.

-Crees que seas capaz de hacer este trabajo?-preguntó viéndola seriamente.

-Porque no? es especial?

-Mhhh… un poco, si… veras, deberás complacerme-explicó calmadamente.

-Dijiste que mi trabajo anterior fue de tu agrado, así que creo poder hacer algo que te guste para tu empresa.

-No me refiero…exactamente a eso…-con suavidad escurrió su mano en la entrepierna de la pelirroja y lentamente acaricio su muslo con intenciones de llegar a su ropa interior, cosa que ella no permitió golpeándolo con lo primero que tubo a mano. Su cartera.

-Así que sos de las difíciles?- agregó con una sonrisa quitándose los lentes para luego desajustar su corbata puesto que le molestaba- vamos, va a gustarte.

-Porque me tomas idiota? No soy esa clase de chica!-gritó furiosa Asuka con un cierto temor en la voz.

-Si no lo fueras no hubieras aceptado venir o si?-sonrió perversamente- queres el trabajo o no?

-No si mi jefe será alguien como tu!-intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada y las llaves no estaban a la vista- déjame salir!

-Eso tenes que ganártelo…-diciendo esto último se acercó mas a ella obligándola a quedar debajo de si, asqueada intentaba zafarse, pero Kensuke era mas fuerte de lo que parecía. Lamió su cuello, su oreja, sus mejillas… y todo lo demás que encontró en su camino, desasiéndose de todo lo que pudiera molestar, perdido en esa excitación que le producía el cuerpo de la chica quien ya casi rendida sólo sollozaba.

-Déjame… por favor…-susurró cerrando los ojos hastiada de él al sentir como introducía ágilmente su mano en la ropa interior que era ya lo único que quedaba de sus prendas.

-Ya casi linda…-agregó acabando por tomarla con fuerza por la cintura- No va a dolerte…tanto, ya sentía sus dedos allí haciéndola humedecerse a su pesar.

Se detuvo al oír el ruido de un vidrio romperse y miles de cristales caer sobre su espalda haciendo cortes de todos los tamañazos en su carne. Aulló de dolor ante la perdida de sangre, y lleno de ira se volteó a ver quien era el causante de la interrupción.

No lo conocía, pero no le perdonaría tamaño desastre. Antes de que pudiera encontrar las llaves del auto había sido tendido de espaldas por un golpe propinado por el morocho que se encontraba afuera.

Asuka no logró ver como, estaba demasiado aterrada y avergonzada como para recordarlo, pero ambos, Kensuke y Shinji acabaron en el suelo, literalmente matándose a golpes.

Todo acabo mas rápido de lo que había comenzado, el joven semi desnudo yacía inconsciente luego de golpear con el borde de la calle, ninguno de los dos quiso acercarse a ver si estaba con vida, realmente poco les importaba.

---------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos, ya cálmate-acotó por fin con un dejo de alivio para luego cubrir a Asuka con su abrigo, definitivamente el verla sin ropa le causaba un claro hormigueo en el estomago, pero no era momento de pensar en eso!

Intentó ponerse en el pie, pero algo lo obligo a permanecer en el suelo, Asuka lo había tomado por el cuello abrazándolo con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-No me dejes-susurró claramente asustada.

-Como crees eso?-suspira- podes caminar?- no esperó respuesta por su parte y se apresuró a cargarla en la espalda dejándola en la parte trasera de su pequeño auto.

Ella solo se abrazó a si misma, con la mirada perdida en la nada, sólo recientes imágenes inundaban su mente, deseaba olvidar todo, pero cada sensación volvía a su cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse. Shinji no se imaginaba cuanto agradecía su heroica aparición.

-Te llevo a tu casa-explicó al notar su silencio para después encender el auto- lo mejor será que te des un bueno baño y luego duermas.

La vio asentir por el espejo retrovisor y luego se puso en camino, agradeció saber donde vivía, por que en aquellas circunstancias dudaba de que ella pudiera indicárselo.

No tardan en llegar, pero para ambos los minutos son eternos. El hecho de oír sollozar de modo constante a aquella chica que le resultaba tan dulce e indefensa lo perturbaba, sólo deseaba que se detuviera, que volviera a ella esa sonrisa que tanto le agradaba. Por un momento sintió remordimiento al recordar a Rei, pero…después de todo no estaba haciendo nada malo, no por ahora.

Al llegar a la puerta del mono-ambiente de la pelirroja esta busco en su cartera las llaves con las que torpemente abrió.

-Bueno… descansa y cuidate-dice Shinji con intenciones de irse, pero la artista aferró su mano haciendo que la mirase.

-Te… molestaría… dormir conmigo esta noche?

El corazón de Shinji dio un giro de 180 grados y toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumuló en sus mejillas dejándolo casi sin respiración.

-Por favor… no quiero estar sola…-lo abrazó descansando la cabeza en su suave pecho comenzando a llorar de nuevo. La idea de quedarse le parecía demente pero… no podía dejarla así, lo necesitaba.

-Bien bien… me quedare, pero ya no llores-tomó tranquilamente su cara y secó las lagrimas que habían herido su bello rostro, aquellos ojos ahora enrojecidos le gritaban que se quedara con ella- Solamente concentrate en volver a sonreír como antes, sos mas bonita así.

La joven lo miró muy seria para después lentamente separarse de él y dirigirse hacia su placard de donde tomo el camisón que se coloco en silencio, casi como si se encontrara en un extraño transe.

-Eh…prepararé algo de tomar-decidió concentrarse en las tazas de café frente a el, intentando pensar de forma fría, pero era…tan difícil. A él también miles de recuerdos de los sucesos recientes se le venían a la mente una y otra vez, pero estaba seguro que no eran nada parecido a lo que Asuka podía recordar.

Se sentó en la amplia cama junto a la pelirroja y puso en sus manos la taza de humeante café, ella miró el espeso líquido y bebió un sorbo antes de dejarlo en su mesa de luz.

-Gracias-murmuró haciendo que la mirara- Sino hubieras llegado en ese momento… yo…

El morocho suavemente puso sus dedos sobre la boca de la chica haciéndola callar.

-No hables de eso, lo importante es que estas bien-sonríe amablemente.

-Estoy muy cansada…-se friega los ojos para después acomodarse en el interior de su cama cubriéndose con las sábanas.

-Mejor dormí, vas a ver que mañana vas a despertarte mucho mejor.

-Si…-cierra los ojos tranquila y luego tantea sobre las sabanas hasta encontrar la mano de Shinji entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella- Necesito… que te quedes.

-Te dije que voy a hacerlo, tranquila, voy a cuidarte esta noche.

Ante dichas palabras la pelirroja sonrió enormemente agradecida y no esperó más para dormir placenteramente.

---------------------------------------------

Una mañana cálida como cualquier otra Asuka despertó abrumada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el dolor en su cuerpo había desaparecido. Pero se sentía impotente, sucia, enferma… resopló con los ojos cerrados y apretó la mano derecha, buscando aquellos finos dedos que le habían prometido cuidarla, pero no halló más que sabanas limpias dentro de su puño. Se incorporó y miró hacia fuera, otra vez había cambiado, allí estaba aquel otro paisaje en donde su vida era algo más feliz.

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar en ello ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar locamente, resignada atendió el aparato sólo para ser aturdida con nuevos problemas.

-Asuka! Que esperas? Aún dormías? Olvidaste que hoy comenzaremos los exteriores? ES TARDISIMO! Ven aquí enseguida, ya todos te esperamos! En 15 minutos te quiero en Black Cake!-corta sin darle ninguna posibilidad de excusa, su productor si que era inteligente.

Sin opciones se apresuró a ducharse, vestirse, y salir sin desayunar tomando un taxi para llegar a tiempo a la confitería que quedaba en el centro de Tokio.

-Lamento la demora-se disculpó antes los enfadados actores que la esperaban hacía rato.

-Ya dejemos de hablar y empecemos de una buena vez!-exclamó el hombre de baja estatura dando las primeras indicaciones.

Fue una tarde extremadamente larga, pero el clima ayudó a las tomas aunque el humor de Asuka no era de los mejores. Decidieron acabar cerca de las cinco ya que estaban cansados de intervenir entre sus peleas con el joven Ikari, que también estaba bastante terco ese día.

-Lo ves? Volveremos a repetir esta maldita escena porque eres un desastre! Siquiera puedes dar un beso decente? JAH! Es una actuación tonto, no se porque te resulta tan difícil, nada es real! Odio tener que repetir contigo esta estúpida parte, de sólo pensarlo se me revuelve el estomago! Así que mejor que la próxima vez le pongas mas ganas!

Shinji la miraba en silencio, como midiendo posibilidades, cuando finalmente acabo sonrió levemente, aquellas palabras SI le habían dado ánimos.

-Veremos… si así te gusta…-murmuró sin que ella pudiera entenderlo.

Tomándola por sorpresa se acercó fugazmente a ella, con un de sus manos tomó su rostro mientras con la otra la abrazó por las cintura sometiéndola contra la pared de la confitería. No le costó nada entrar a su labios primero bruscamente puesto que ella se negaba, pero después con mas suavidad profundizo aquel beso, investigando cada rincón de la boca de la chica con su lengua dando delicadas caricias que ella no tardo en corresponder. Cerró lo ojos fascinada, nunca nadie le había dado un beso como ese, con tanto deseo, tan ardiente y verdadero. No deseaba separarse del muchacho quien no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla, por el contrario cada vez se pegaba mas a ella, ahora acariciaba su mejilla tiernamente mientras ella jugaba con su cabello negro, enredándolo en sus dedos. Sus respiraciones agitadas y el sudor que comenzaba a aparecer en sus caras era una clara muestra de su excitación. Nada existía en aquel momento, sólo la boca del otro que era un manantial en medio de un inexorable desierto.

-Excelente!

Aquella voz los sacó del trance, se miraron para después mirar al camarógrafo quien tenía una amplia sonrisa.

-Una toma como esa mañana y al director se le caerá la baba-rió para acabar por irse con la última de las camionetas, dejando pasmados al par de actores.

Volvieron a juntar sus miradas, por reflejo Asuka se llevó la mano a los labios, estaban tan suaves y tibios. Deseaba volver a besar a Shinji… había sido… algo tan placentero… por un momento todo lo demás había desaparecido, cámaras, actores, Misato, Kaji… KAJI! No le había prometido ir a buscarla ese día? Demonios! Y si lo había visto? Que pensaría?

-B-bueno…-musitó el incómodo ante el silencio Shinji.

-Por fin lo hiciste como debe ser-sentenció por fin viendo hacia uno de los costados notoriamente sonrojada, no pensaba aceptarle nada más que eso.

-Me alegra que a la gran Asuka Langly le haya gustado-sonrió levemente complacido- Nos veremos mañana, intenta llegar a tiempo.

-Si si… a tiempo…-su corazón no se había detenido aún, y el rojo de sus mejillas tampoco desaparecía, pero el parecía tan horriblemente tranquilo! Que acaso no había sentido nada?

El morocho hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de despedida y se alejó caminando por la calle sin más preocupaciones. La pelirroja lo siguió con la vista e hizo caso a aquel tonto impulso de seguirlo… para que diablos lo seguía? Sentía… que algo ocultaba, y ella iba a ser quien sacara a la luz algo de la vida secreta de Ikari.

Lo vio llegar a una esquina y saludar a alguien con un beso tímido en los labios que fue correspondido por aquella mujer que se notaba era unos años mayor que el. Si esperaba encontrar un secreto realmente aquello superaba todas sus expectativas! Su corazón ya tranquilo ahora era un enredo de raros sentimientos encontrados que no sabía como interpretar. Celos, angustia, envidia, enojo, frustración… porque ninguno le había dicho nada sobre eso?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Aca subiendo el 5to chap el día de mi cumpleaños jajaa espero que le guste, en mis vacaciones pensando en este capitulo había planeado algunas cosas, pero ahora que me senté a escribirlo nuevas ideas vinieron a mi mente… y salió esto! Con quien creen que sale Shinji? Jojojoj y… q piensan sobre eso de las realidades que vive Asuka? Que puede ser? Ahora si, reviews:

Sr.anonimo: sip! Eso haré… aunque sean unos pocos! Jeje gracias por animarme!

Fantastic-Man: Asuka y Rei son amigas y compañeras de trabajo, no hay mucho más que decir al respecto, pero un poco más adelante, posiblemente en el siguiente capitulo, voy a contar como se conocieron, aunque el conflicto central será "me gusta el novio de mi mejor amiga". Jajajaa a vos te gusta a Rei, a mi Asuka, q se le va a hacer xD gracias por leer!

ANDREA: gracias! Cual pareja te gusta mas? Shinji y Asu, o Kaji y Asu?

RofRuri: Nuevo lector! Nuevo lector! Jaaj otro fan SxA… a mi tambien me gusta mas xD! Gracias por leer mi historia! Me gustaria que leas las otras dos que tengo de eva, Last Kiss y mi one shot Paz en tus ojos.

EL SANTO PEGASO: cual e tu nick en ff? Así puedo leer tu fic jeje gracias por leer y animarme a seguir, nos leemos!

Eso es todo, 5 reviews… es algo xD! Gracias gente! La inspiración llega al ver que alguien lee lo que uno escribe y les gusta… es lindo saber que les interesa y le dedican unos minutos de su tiempo! Antes de irme, queria comentarles que estoy escribiendo un par de one shot nuevos de eva… que espero no tardaré en subir! Son SxA obviamente! Y los dos continúan la historia de la serie… mas nuevos y posibles finales alternos! Títulos, "Ella se aprovecha" que es un song fic con una canción del mismo titulo, y Ángel de amor, otro song fic con la canción de maná. Próximamente chap 9 de Last Kiss! Se aproxima el final… para los que siguen sin entender nada pronto aclarare sus dudas! Jaja nos leemos! Ja ne!


	6. Incontrolables deseos

**Doble vida ¿doble corazón?**

**Summary: **Con sólo cerrar los ojos la joven pelirroja se traslada a otro lugar, su cuerpo y mente no cambian, pero si su realidad, cual de las dos es la verdadera y cual sólo un sueño? "La gente que quiero no es la misma"A&S º UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'_Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'_

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capítulo VI:**

**Incontrolables deseos**

Deseaba interrumpir aquel odioso beso en que la singular pareja estaba enredada, pero sabia bien que era una estupidez, al igual que esa maraña de celos e ira que nacían en su pecho y luchaban por salir en forma de palabras.

Aquellos cálidos labios que momentos antes habían sido suyos, ahora le pertenecían a otra, no a cualquiera sino precisamente a ella. Sinceramente se sentía traicionada, por más tonto que pareciera.

-Te fue bien hoy Shin?-preguntó musicalmente la mujer una vez se hubo separado un poco del actor.

-Fue una tarde algo complicada, las tomas no salieron de todo bien, parece que Asuka tenia un mal día.

-Mhh… Seguro se enfado por que Kaji se fue temprano esta mañana y no la saludo-se encoge de hombros restándole importancia- Ya sabes, aún es solo una niña.

La pelirroja sentía la sangre hervir ante la actuación de su hermana mayor, odiaba que hablara de ella como si fuera aún pequeña y más si lo hacia a sus espaldas.

-Ahhh es verdad, ella sale con ese tipo- comentó con cierta frialdad el morocho.

-Si Si…hace poco tiempo-suspiró luego la otra como si no quisiera hablar de aquello.

-Te molesta eso? Digo, como hace tiempo ustedes…-intervino él pero ella lo cortó con brusquedad.

-Entre Kaji y yo no hay nada-hizo una pausa intentando volver a su tono mas dulce- Ahora solo quiero a mi Shin-kun –lo besó de nuevo y luego de tomarle la mano ambos se alejaron por la peatonal céntrica.

Asuka estaba totalmente exasperada por aquella romántica escena que acababa de presenciar y olvidándose por completo de su cita con Kaji regresó a su casa donde luego de una cena rápida se acostó a dormir de mal humor.

------------------------------------------

Estaba de pie frente a su consultorio, había ido sin siquiera pedirle una cita a su secretaria pero suponía que haría un espacio para ella. No se decidía a tocar el timbre, si lo hacia no había vuelta atrás, no tenia otra opción que contarle toda la verdad, y sino le creía? Era muy probable, pero necesitaba desahogarse, hablar con alguien. Después de todo Shinji era el más indicado, era psicólogo, y además se había portado muy bien con ella esa mañana…

FLASH BACK

Un aroma calido la trajo de vuelta a la realidad haciéndola sonreír entre sueños, se acomodó mejor en la cama hasta sentir un cuerpo tibio a su lado entre las sabanas.

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos azules, aún somnolienta, y se topo con el rostro apacible de Shinji quien tenía una bandeja con el desayuno en las manos. Un par de tostadas recién echas y un humeante te con leche esperaban a que ella despertara.

-No quería irme sin despedirme-explicó sonriendo para luego de que ella se incorporara dejarle la bandeja sobre la falda- Tengo que irme a mi consultorio ya mismo o llegaré tarde.

-Si, esta bien-asintió alegre de verlo allí- Gracias por todo Shinji.

-Por nada-sonrió- Ten más cuidado la próxima.

Ella se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, ese muchacho parecía dominar de modo invisible su carácter.

Fin del Flash Back

-Valor…-se murmuró a si misma dándose fuerza para llamar a la puerta, cuando lo hizo una muchacha de cabello castaño y corto le abrió con una sonrisa, seguro era su secretaria, en su pecho resaltaba una pequeña identificación con su nombre, Maya.

-Viene a ver al señor Ikari?-musitó insegura la muchacha ya que no le resultaba familiar, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que fuera su primera visita.

-Si… pero no tengo turno, vera…-dudó un momento- soy una amiga suya, necesito hablar con el si dispone un poco de tiempo…

-Ahora mismo esta descansando-explicó haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar- Veré si puede atenderla señorita…?

-Langly- respondió rápidamente con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Vio a la secretaria asentir y desaparecer por el estrecho pasillo que de seguro llevaba a la oficina de Shinji. No tardó en regresar y decirle que podía pasar indicándole luego que era la segunda puerta a la izquierda. La pelirroja asintió con cierto nerviosismo y no tardó en llegar a la oficina en donde la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Estaba por acercar la mano a la brillante madera cuando oyó voces en su interior y vencida por la curiosidad se quedó estática con intenciones de escuchar.

-Pero… Shin… lo habías prometido…-decía una voz femenina entre molesta y deprimida desde el interior.

-Ya lo sé, pero mis pacientes no pueden esperar-explicaba a su vez su interlocutor calmado- Entiende que no puedo desaparecer por una semana, todo esto se volvería un caos, porque mejor no le dices a tu madre que venga aquí?

-Es que no es sólo ella! Todos quieren conocerte! Mi padre, mis hermanas, mis amigas… es comprensible no? Hace ya un año que salimos y nunca pareces tener tiempo de viajar a Hokaido… es tanto pedir? Mi familia esta ansiosa por conocerte personalmente, más aun cuando les dije que íbamos a casarnos en pocos meses… Sabes que nunca te pido nada, pero esto de verdad es importante para mi familia…

-Lo entiendo pero…-respondió él, pero fue cortado por la voz de ella que esta vez sonaba más firme y severa.

-No Shinji, me canse de los peros… Iremos allá este fin de semana, te guste o no-La muchacha abrió la puerta bruscamente haciendo a Asuka dar unos torpes pasos hacia atrás, su amiga la miro cambiando su cara de enfado a sorpresa- Asuka? Que haces aquí?

-Y-yo… ehh….bueno…-tartamudeo insegura de la respuesta que le daría, realmente la situación se veía muy sospechosa.

-Ella es mi paciente, comenzara a atenderse hoy…-explicó Shinji apareciendo de pie junto a la puerta también.

-Y porque no dijeron nada?-consulta Rei pasando la vista de uno a otro.

-Es que lo decidí ayer por la noche en la fiesta-mintió la ojiazul haciendo trabajar su mente al máximo en busca de buenas excusas- ya sabes, estoy un poco nerviosa últimamente, y pensé que algunas sesiones me ayudarían…

-Ya veo…-la joven de pupilas rojizas asiente con su insulsa sonrisa habitual- Seguro Shinji podrá ayudarte con eso…

-Espero poder hacerlo-corroboró el muchacho.

Su novia le dirigió una rápida mirada y luego de despedirse con un gesto de ambos salió del departamento.

Shinji y Asuka guardaron silencio unos instantes, como examinándose el uno al otro, tratando de adivinar lo que el otro estaba pensando y buscando armas internas de defensa contra sus posibles ataques.

-Por fin aceptaste venir-comentó Shinji rompiendo el silencio que comenzaba a tornase incómodo.

-Así que… vas a casarte?-preguntó Asuka en un sarcástico tono alegre.

-Eso es lo que esta en mis planes si…-el joven asiente dejándola pasar y luego cerrando la puerta tras si- lo escuchaste todo?

-Fue sin querer!-se defendió ella- No creas que me interesa algo de eso, lo que sucede es que cuando llegue y oí que discutían pensé que seria inoportuno que entrara…

-Entiendo-aceptó él- Pero no creo que hayas venido a hablar acerca de mi relación con Rei.

-Mhhh no…-musitó ella aún insegura de querer confiarle a él toda la verdad.

-Entonces? Ocurrió algo?-preguntó el morocho ofreciéndole la taza intacta de café que Rei había rechazado momentos antes.

-Quiero… hablarte sobre algo…-respondió ella para después de beber un sorbo del liquido caliente mirarlo directamente a los ojos- Tenes que escucharme con atención, todo lo que pienso contarte es muy serio.

-Muy bien-aceptó él seriamente- Te escucho.

La chica asintió y le explicó todo lo ocurrido, absolutamente todo desde el día que había despertado en aquel departamento sobre la avenida, desde que se había convertido de un día a otro en artista, desde que estaba sola en aquella ciudad extraña llena sólo de desconocidos. Lo vio examinarla con la mirada meditando al respecto y luego abrió el cajón de su escritorio sacando una tira de pastillas.

-Creo que tomar estos sedantes puede hacer que duermas mejor y dejes de tener esa clase de sueños-explicó mostrándoselas.

-Crees que miento?-le gritó molesta poniéndose de pie- No lo estoy inventando! Es verdad!

-No digo que lo inventes Asuka, se que parece real, pero no lo es… Esos sueños deben ser producto del estrés, si tomas esto podrás dormir mejor…

-Eres un idiota, no se porque te lo confié…-suspira muy enojada al ver su actitud, hubiera deseado que le creyera, ella sabia que las dos eran reales!

-Entonces… cual es tu planteo?-preguntó guardando de nuevo el medicamento en vista de que no lo aceptaría- Las dos no pueden ser reales… no se cual, pero hay una que es producto de tu imaginación, para huir de la otra… la mente a veces hace esas cosas, cuando el dolor es muy fuerte prefiere escapar a un sitio mejor…

-Mhhh…-musita ella volviendo a sentarse- Así que una es un sueño… y al otra es la real…-asiente- parece tener sentido…

-Supongo que cuando puedas darte cuenta cual es cual va a terminarse todo esto.

-Mas vale que sea rápido o voy a acabar por volverme loca…-suspira y se rasca la cabeza- Gracias por tu ayuda-sonríe levemente.

-No es nada, no creo haber podido hacer mucho de todas formas.

-Si, lo hiciste, ahora se que debo hacer… tengo que averiguar la verdad, cual es mi verdadera vida…-hace una pausa y se vuelve a él- Quiero saber… si todo esto es verdad Shinji…-musito al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Va a ser mejor que comiences cuanto antes-respondió el con una sonrisa calmada- Si necesitas algo mas, sabes que podes contar conmigo…

-Cualquier cosa?-agregó ella levemente sonrojada.

-Ehh…si, supongo que sin-respondió el sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío.

La pelirroja solo sonrió y se acercó poco a poco al muchacho quien al estar sentado no podía retroceder.

_Me miraba como un gatito asustado… en lugar de eso hacerme retroceder sólo me provocaban mas ganas de besarlo… el deseo ardía en mi interior como nunca, no podía evitar sentir esa atracción hacia él, esa irresistible fuerza que me atraía no se calmaría hasta que no estuviera a su lado… sus ojos reflejaban inseguridad, y tal vez hasta cierto temor, pero no me lo impidió en ningún momento, me acerqué despacio midiendo sus reacciones hasta que mis labios rozaron los suyos que reaccionaron mas rápido de lo que esperaba aferrándose a los míos, fundiéndose en nuestro primer beso, en nuestro primer contacto real ´_

Asuka estaba inclinada sobre el escritorio del sorprendido psicólogo, su mente no sabía como reaccionar, pero su cuerpo tenía todo más que claro.

_´ Que estoy haciendo? Todo esto esta muy mal… Rei… yo la quiero a ella, esta chica es su mejor amiga… yo… no puedo seguir con esto, pero no puedo alejarla de mi! Mi cuerpo se mueve por si mismo, si ella no se niega rápido… no se que va a pasar, se que esta muy mal pero… la quiero, deseo estar con ella, soñaba con este beso cálido, con sentir sus manos acariciando mi rostro… No puedo soltarla, ahora esta conmigo…´_

-Esto… puede no ser real?-murmuró la ojiazul en un susurro al oído del muchacho.

El no respondió y la hizo callar besándola otra vez.

Alguien acababa de entrar, pero no se percataron de ello, habían caído en el abismo de la pasión.

-Ahh! Si, Shin-kun, olvide decirte que…-la joven de cabello celeste se quedó estática en la puerta, la pareja sobre el escritorio estaba abstraída de la realidad y no podía oír sus palabras.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenoo! Ante todo mil disculpas por el super retraso, viendo fechas me doy cuenta de que desde mi cumple que no actualizo, así que ya pasaron 3 meses jejeje… pero por fin acá esta! Espero que les guste! Medio cortito ya se, pero me gustaba ese final para un capitulo… muy contenta con los reviews del capitulo 5 eh! Sigan así!

El santo pegaso: jaja gracias por tu review y por leer mi historia! En cuanto tenga tiempo leeré alguno de tus fics!

Sr.anonimo: Mana? Jaja nooo! Es la pareja de Shinji en el video juego… y no no! me cae re mal, Shinji solo debe estar con Asuka xD

FeroAng: ya lei tu fic! Muy bueno el cap 3! Me reí muuucho! Jaja no recuerdo si deje review jeje… con respecto a lo de Touji, elegi a Kensuke porque se supone que a Touji le gusta la delegada y me gusta la pareja que hace con ella

RofRuri: jaja sip! Mis otros fics de eva son "Last Kiss" q no falta mucho para que termine y el one shot "Paz en tus ojos", también tengo de RK.

Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: me encanto tu review! Me gusta ver que hay gente que se suma aunque la historia ya este avanzada! Muchas gracias! Espero que leas los que siguen y dejes tu review!

Fantastic-Man: Leí un par de capítulos de tus fics y no tuve tiempo de terminarlo! Pero me gusto mucho, en cuanto pueda termino y dejo review! Jeje gracias por tu mensaje y me alegra que la historia te guste!

EGBC: gracias pro tu review, muy productivo, la verdad me hizo rever unas cuantas cuestiones! El tema del largo de los capítulos es lo que mas me molesta, lo que pasa es que me cuesta mucho hacerlos mas largos jejej…espero sigas leyendo! Gracias de nuevo!

Anor1772: La cuestión del secuestro no va a quedar ahí, nadie dijo que quedaría ahí, es mas en el próximo capitulo continua ese tema… de Kaji sabían porque se supone q investigaron sobre Asuka antes de secuestrarla, y sabían que su novio era alguien importante y con dinero… Con eso de las realidades, justamente en este capitulo se lo plantea con mas seriedad. Gracias por leer!

Bueno! Termine! Muchas gracias por estos 8 reviews que me hicieron muy muy feliz! A los que no lo leyeron me gustaría que se pasen por mi one shot "Paz en tus ojos" y por mi otro fic de eva "Last kiss"

Ahora si, me retiro, suerte!


End file.
